


What a Loser

by mescalinen (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Gen, Kinda, Kink, Masturbation, Orgasm, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: Tord should never be left alone in the house.





	What a Loser

    Tord turns on the television and stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets, sighing with content. He’s finally alone in the house, which is a very rare occurance, especially since Edd doesn’t trust him to be left alone.  
    Tord’s concentration on the screen is disturbed by a loud _mrrow_. A mass then plops into the sofa next to him, and Tord turns to see Ringo, Edd’s cat.  
    Tord gives the cat’s head a stroke and it rubs against his palm. Ringo then positions herself on Tord’s lap, and he continues stroking the cat but looking at the television.  
    Suddenly, Ringo starts purring loudly and Tord’s body shudders. The place Ringo has picked for herself is quite a dangerous one. Tord pats the cat’s side as a gesture to try to make it leave, but Ringo instead starts purring louder and twists.  
    Tord huffs, his blood on its way to his dick, which is twitching in his pants, reacted by the touch and vibrations of the cat.

  
    ‘Oh god. . .’ Tord mumbles.  
    Ringo twists her body again, and Tord’s hips involuntarily drive forward.

  
    Tord’s quite surprised that the cat still isn’t leaving, even with something quite hard pressed against it’s back.  
    Tord twists his hips and fidgets, huffing and panting and wanting to somehow end this situation. His dick twitches with each little movement of the cat, and the cat is moving a lot. Ringo turns and rolls on Tord’s lap as if on purpose.

  
    ‘Mph—‘ Tord clenches his teeth as he is driven closer and closer to the oddest orgasm he’s ever experienced.  
   

    Ringo gives another turn, rubbing her head against Tord’s lower one, making Tord’s dick twitch once more, for the last time.  
    Tord’s underwear is instantly soaked and he moans, sagging against the back of the sofa, breathing slowly and in deep breaths.  
   

    Then, he suddenly realizes something. Tord jolts up, sitting straight. He processes the fact that he had just done something so, so immoral, so terrible and absolutely shameful. 

    He had lost No Nut November.

**Author's Note:**

> got em


End file.
